When The Vampire King Lays Claim
by Madara12
Summary: If he could not have Juuri he would have the next best thing, her daughter. Rido Kuran plans to become the Vampire King and make Yuuki his mate, willingly or not. One shot for now, but may turn into a full story with enough requests. Rated M for explicit sexual scenes and adult language. Rido Kuran x Yuuki Kuran (Dark Rido/Rape)


"My, how you've grown into a beautiful woman just like Juuri," a dark, seductive voice laughs from the shadows of the forest surrounding Yuuki.

"Who's there?!" The young girl tries to sound bolder than she feels, but her voice wavers and she can feel panic seeping into her mind.

From the darkness a tall figure with long unruly hair stalks ever so slowly towards her. His mismatched eyes gleam with the predatory delight of a wolf stumbling across a lost baby lamb.

A long serpentine tongue, flicks his fangs in anticipation as the scent of her blood calls to the insatiable hunger in his soul. His eyes drink in her petite, ample form and marvel at the delicious resemblance of mother and daughter.

The stranger's heated gaze makes Yuuki feel uncomfortable and she takes a step back wanting more distance between them.

Clearly that was a mistake as his eyes snap angrily at the movement and he takes a threatening step forward.

"Juuri," the man growls possessively. His tone is bitter and his eyes hold a deep resentment that confuses Yuuki.

"Who are you?" She demands, not liking the way her mother's name sounds on his lips.

The stranger chuckles darkly in response, appreciating the youngling's fire. _'Strong willed and proud, definitely her mother's daughter_,' he purrs mentally. He loved females that resisted, they were always _immensely_ satisfying. Her blood would more than quench the hunger he had constantly felt the last 10 years and he would enjoy feeling her body struggle against him until he'd sucked her dry and she fell limp in his grasp. Then he'd send her drained corpse as a gift to that brat, Kaname. His nephew's despair would taste so sweet and be a fitting punishment for his disobedience.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you properly, little princess." He gives her a mocking bow, letting his long dark curls frame his face handsomely. "I am Rido Kuran, the true head of the Kuran family, your uncle and-" he fixes Yuki a sinister smile as her eyes widen in daunting realization.

"The one responsible for your insolent parents' demise."

Yuuki's fists clench in fury. All rational thought of fear and escape leave her in that moment as sheer hate for this monster consumes her.

"You bastard," Yuki's eyes glow red with rage and tears cloud her vision. "How can you show your face after all the suffering you've caused Kaname and I?"

The smirk on Rido's face only widens. "I've come for your sweet blood Juuri, draining you once wasn't enough to satisfy me and I would so_ love_ to hear your futile cries for **_Kaname_** to save you." The older vampire laughs cruelly, suddenly lunging at Yuuki faster than she can blink.

The young girl manages to dodge his attack just in time as she launches herself onto a tree branch above.

Rido's eyes narrow in dissatisfaction. The influence of his powerful blood had somehow failed to immobilize Yuuki's body. When Rido had confronted his little sister all those years ago, she could only watch helplessly with shame as Rido fondled her body, cruelly taunting Juuri with her husband's death as he sank his fangs into her throat.

His irritated musings are interrupted by a startled cry.

Still unfamiliar with her new vampire powers, it takes all of Yuuki's concentration to keep her balance on the branch. Her eyes lock with Rido's for a second before she runs for Cross Academy, the burning hunger in his eyes sending noticeable chills through her departing form.

The alpha vampire inhales sharply, the sight of his niece fleeing and the smell of her fear stirs a predatory urge to pursue the fledgling and claim her body. His erotic reaction amuses Rido and he returns his focus to the pounding of her sweet, panicked blood, but his now hard member twitches in anticipation, refusing to be ignored.

"Hn, a game of cat and mouse Juuri? How fitting, seeing as**_ I _**was always the one chasing **_you_**," he growls the last half bitterly, remembering the devotion he had shown his little sister only to be passed over for the weak and arrogant Haruka.

Yuuki leaps from branch to branch as fast as her legs will go, feeling the wind rush past her face and the pace of her heart quicken with every step. She chances a glance back only to see Rido is no where in sigh. She allows herself the smallest sigh of relief, but does not slow her pace. She may have caught the other vampire by surprise, but she wasn't within the safety of the Academy or Kaname's protective arms yet.

A shriek escapes her lips as something clamps around her leg painfully. The forest spins as the prefect loses her footing and is hurtled to the ground by some unseen force. As her face comes threateningly close to impact, Yuuki squeezes her eyes shut. _'Kaname I'm sorry for not listening, I should have stayed at the Academy. Please forgive me.'_

Time seems to stop as the young vampiress is suspended in mid air. The only sign she is alive is the light burning sensation creeping up her face as gravity guides the blood down to her head. The thing around her ankle begins to move, warm, wet, and oozing it's way up her leg.

Her eyes snap open in disgust only to see Rido gliding his fingers through the air, his fingertips guiding the long trails of blood that had ensnared her. Like a puppeteer he lowers his niece's body into his firm grasp, pressing his lips against her neck as he retracts the blood whip back into his being.

He laughs haughtily in her ear, his warm breath sends unwelcome sensations fluttering into her core that Yuuki despises her traitor body for enjoying. She struggles against his grasp, but his grip is iron clad around her wrists. He presses himself harshly against her back in response, forcing her to feel the length of his erection. A pleased sound rumbles through the Elder Kuran's throat at the sight of the young girl freezing in terror as goosebumps ripple their way across her skin at his touch.

He trails his lips over the tender flesh of her throat, sucking lightly at the spot where her blood pumped loudest. His voice is a warm, teasing breath against her skin as he speaks, relishing the moment.

"10 years I have waited to taste you again Juuri. Such a tease, but no more," he chuckles letting his fangs graze her trembling form.

Yuuki bites back tears, wanting nothing more than to cry out for Kaname. Her mind thinks back to every interaction she'd had with Kaname growing up. From the moment he'd rescued her she knew there had been strong feelings between them. Now she thought about every longing look, sigh, and time he seemed to want to say something to her then thought better of it. She knew now what she'd denied then, he had always loved her and it hurt him to hide his true feelings, to watch over her like a guardian in the night when all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let her out of his sight.

She had been a naive girl then, but now she was a Vampiress. She had the most powerful bloodline of vampires pumping through her veins and she would prove she worthy of it by protecting the man she loved.

Yuuki feels determination flood through her being. She wills her body to stop shaking and focuses on the very power Kaname had awakened within her.

"**I am not Juuri!**" she snarls. The anger and love that had been swelling in Yuuki's chest, erupts into a surge of energy that she releases. She wills the brunt of her power forcefully into Rido's body.

Her Uncle's eyes widen in surprise and pain and he keels over in agony. His body writhes against his will as his niece's energy carves painfully into his own, filling his mind with her overwhleming hate for him and love for Kaname. He snarls in fury, it was like reliving Juuri and Haruka's betrayal all over again.

Yuuki extends her cat-like claws and swipes at her Uncle's arm draped across her chest. He releases her with an angry hiss, cradling the bleeding appendage to his body while he glares up at her.

It was as if her attack allowed Rido to see the girl clearly for the first time. Though she looked almost identical to Juuri and even possessed her mother's fiery spirit, Yuuki was her own person, bold, strong and defiant. Juuri had never dared to attack or outright oppose him, but here his niece stood, glaring down at him with a mirror image of his own expression.

The humor of the situation causes Rido's body to shake with mirth.

"You think this is funny?" Yuuki snarls, taking a step towards him threateningly, one claw raised to strike him down. To her horror, the elder Kuran throws back his head and lets out a dark, maniacal laugh.

His niece didn't realize it, but the moment she had opposed his control with her own powers and successfully rebuffed him, she had proclaimed herself an Alpha. Though it was unheard of since the times of the hooded woman from the old ancestors of old, a pure blooded female could awaken dominant instincts. In doing so, Yuuki had marked herself Rido's equal, unknowingly signifying she was worthy of being his mate and bearing his children.

Rido's sinister smile widens as Yuuki's body and aura begins to change. She frowns in confusion as she feels her inner strength shifting. The power she'd been using to keep Rido at bay, slowly recedes back into her being, immersing itself within her core and sending feelings of warmth through her. She fights to regain control, but her energy seems to pulsate with a life of its own, making it's way down her body to the sensitive region between her legs. Her hormones rage as a fire ignites deep within her body, screaming for blood or something to satisfy her now slick folds.

She gasps as her Uncle rises to his feet, his eyes boring into hers are now scarlet, mesmerizing pools that call her to him.

Rido's vision bleeds red as his body reacts to her sudden heat and blood lust. His cock rises to meet the challenge, throbbing hard in his pants, demanding to tear into the beckoning female. Rational thought is swept aside by instinct and a commanding growl escapes his throat. "Submit to me."

Yuuki tries to look away, but her body refuses. A whimper escapes her lips as she feels her breasts swell uncomfortably at his sultry words and her hips widen and spread for him.

Her Uncle purrs in satisfaction, seeing a drip of excitement trickling down her slender leg. She doesn't flinch as he approaches, but he can see the emotion in her eyes. All the love, hate, fear, sorrow and compassion in her soul, seared around her being and though it burned him with it's intensity, Rido wanted it all for himself. Yuuki was superior to Juuri in every way and he knew her new Alpha blood would be sweeter than anything he could imagine and only it could satisfy him for eternity.

"You are **not** Juuri," he whispers, brushing a strand of hair from her soft pale face. Her body stiffens at his touch. Yuuki wars internally with her new instincts trying to overpower her loathing of the man stroking her neck in a soothing manner as he licks the lobe of her ear.

"You're better than that worthless wench ever was," his despicable voice is so hot and wanting. She can feel his desire in his words and it frightens her. She doesn't want this. She doesn't want to hear the tantalizing filth that pours from his mouth or feel the monster within her purr at his poisonous touch.

"You, Yuuki Kuran will be my mate and once I kill my troublesome nephew Kaname, you will be my Queen after I take my rightful place as the_ Vampire King_."

Yuuki cannot believe her Uncle's words. How did he think she could ever love him after what he had done to her and Kaname? She would not be his to own and do with as he pleased like a plaything. Despite the urges controlling her body, a hollow laugh escapes the young girl's lips, causing Rido to frown.

"I will** never** belong to _you_, Rido. Kaname is my fiance and I refuse to be with anyone else. If you want my blood, you'll have to kill me," her words are barely above a whisper, but her defiance is absolute.

Rido grabs Yuuki's hair roughly, pulling her head back and baring her neck to him.

"We'll see about that, my princess. You see," he pauses to inhale her sweet virgin scent, calling so teasingly to his primal senses.

"I can smell your desire. Kaname hasn't taken you, has he?"

Yuuki bites her lips angrily, failing to stop a tear from running down her cheek.

"Hn, that's what I thought," Rido's tongue laps up the salty trail from her neck, relishing her despair and Kaname's foolish hesitance. Now there was nothing that could stop him from making her body his. If she and Kaname had been intimate, an unbreakable connection would have been forged between the pair and they would have been bonded for life. Then Rido would only be able to rape her unresponsive body, but the vampire had much more delicious intentions planned for his niece.

"You will come to find that I am_ far_ superior to my nephew and you will not be able to resist me even if you try. In fact, you will come to love me so deeply little Yuuki, that it will be _physically painful_ for you to be away from me. In time you will _beg_ me to drink your blood and ravage you."

An involuntary shudder makes it's way down to Yuuki's most sensitive parts as Rido drags his tongue along her neck slowly, ravishing the succulent taste of her skin. His impatient manhood grinds into her panties, feeling the wet material welcoming his tip in the embrace of her folds. He feels her becoming wet for him and as her juices seep through, coating his cock, he can no longer hold back his animal instincts. With a powerful growl, Rido sinks his fangs into the divine warmth of Yuuki's neck, moaning against her skin as her warm blood rushes past his lips.

Both cry out as their inner beasts fight for dominance, their energies searing and spreading into one another. Rido moans as he blissfully sucks the delicious red nectar pouring from her vein. Yuuki's blood tastes of innocence and sends waves of ecstasy and power through his body as he purrs into her neck to calm the inner alpha struggling against him.

Yuuki's initial cries of pain and anger are slowly subdued as warm and a feeling of weakness seep through her body. Waves like little kisses of pleasure trail through her blood, pooling into the heat between her thighs. A choked cry escapes her lips as she grows shamefully wet and her inner beast cries to be mounted.

Every inch of her body screams to submit. Though her mind cries out for Kaname, the aura of such a powerful vampire commanding her body makes Yuuki's knees weak. Kaname could make her heart flutter with a look and her body long for his with a simple kiss, but the sound of Rido's purr and the pull of his lust sang through her blood with dark promises of desires filled and her body writhing perfectly beneath his.

She could hear his voice in her mind, a shameless seduction beckoning her to spread her involuntary legs, commanding a dampness to rise from her virgin folds. The power of his thoughts light a fire in the tender, wet spot that cries to be claimed and ravished. Just the blissful feeling of being connected to her uncle by his strong fang and bite make Yuuki moan in ecstasy despite her desperate attempts to bite her lip shut. The beast within her sighs in satisfaction, now content to be dominated by the worthy male and his soothing suckle.

Rido purrs in satisfaction against her throat, hearing her need for him drives him past his self control. Without lessening his bite, the Kuran flexes his fingers, guiding his blood whips to tear off his clothes, the fabric splices into pieces leaving him bare against his Yuuki. _His Yuuki_, the thought arouses more than he's ever been with another woman, even Juuri. Yuuki's clothes follow, making her gasp at the sudden feeling of the cold wind against her skin and fear for what her Uncle had planned. She begins to struggle against him, fighting the spell he'd cast over her body.

_'Give in. Enjoy it,' an unfamiliar and sultry voice coos in Yuuki's mind._

Yuuki frowns at the mental intrusion,_ 'Kaname is my-'_

_'Kaname is **weak**! He has submitted to Rido and is unworthy of an alpha female. Alpha males **never** submit,' _the voice hisses in disgust.**  
**

Yuuki's heart stops beating. She doesn't want to believe that, but something in her gut knows the words are truth.

Yuuki's fear fills Rido's nostrils and her sudden submission erases all rational thought from his mind, all that pulses through the vampire's blood is the urge to take his mate and bond her to him. He releases his grip on the girl and she falls weakly to the ground from blood loss, landing on all fours. The vampire admires the position as he strokes his eager cock, his niece looked so beautiful with her legs spread, offering her ass to him.

She looks wearily back up at her uncle who's eyes glow a malevolent blood red with a thirst for the pink between her legs. "Rido don't do this. Kaname will kill you when he finds out, leave now if you value your life."

Rido laughs cruelly, ignoring Yuuki as he crouches down to grind his hard length against her folds teasingly. "I don't want to hear his name on your lips again my sweet, you belong to _**me**_ now."

Yuuki bites back a moan and forces her legs shut, sending a glare at the older vampire. "You can break my body," she hisses venomously. "But I will **never** be yours!"

Rido smirks as his fingertips trail gingerly along her thighs. "Is that so, my little Yuuki?"

His hands forcefully spread her legs with ease as he enjoys the sight of her wriggling against his hold. He enjoyed her resistance, but she needed to know who she belonged to, then he might consider her pleasure

Without warning, Rido slams the length of his hard cock deep inside Yuuki, howling in pleasure at her tightness and the satisfying sound of her hymen tearing through the night mixed with her scream of pain. Tears fall freely from Yuuki's clenched shut eyes as she holds in her breath, the pain from her torn slit wracks her body and his hard member fills her to the brim, stretching her more than she can stand.

The vampire roughly grabs Yuuki's hips and slams himself into her as hard and deep as he can, filling his new mate with every inch of his manhood, marking her body as his own.

Determined not to enjoy Rido's mating, Yuuki grits her teeth and growls, feeling her claws growing out.

Rido chuckles in response, "does it hurt Yuuki? Beg me to make it all better and I promise I will. I'd love to hear you moan for me, but the sound of your screams is just as sweet," he laughs viciously.

Yuuki snarls at this and attempts to reach back to swipe him. Rido jams himself into her with inhuman strength, the head of his cock piercing the opening of her womb. The sound that tears from Yuuki's throat is a combination of moan and scream, as waves of pain and pleasure course through her abdomen. She breathes heavily, trying to slow her beating heart and ease the pain. Distantly she hears the foreign whisper in her mind pleading with her, begging her to give in. Her inner beast craved the bliss a mighty Alpha like Rido could give her.

Sensing her internal conflict, Rido slows his thrusts to a painful crawl. His movements are slow and deliberate, building tension and a new found longing in her. His tip grazes against a tender spot that elicits a loud moan from the girl and she unknowingly grinds her hips against him in response. With each new thrust the pain slowly ebbs away little by little. Much to Yuuki's horror a foreign but, delightful tingling starts to build in her womanhood.

"You must like me being inside of you little one," Rido coos mockingly and rewards her with gentle strokes along her ass. He grinds the sensitive nub within her folds expertly making Yuuki tremble in surprise and pleasure.

Rido growls in satisfaction as he notices the slight twitching of Yuuki's hips against his and knowing her secret desires, grabs her shoulders and begins slamming himself in and out of her mercilessly. An inhuman cry tears from her throat, but she was in bliss and her eyes fill with new kinds of tears. The world fell away and all that mattered was Rido forcing himself deeper inside her body, filling her, consuming her with the fires of his very being.

"Mmm your mouth can deny me with pretty little lies Yuuki but, your body betrays you. I can tell you're loving our coupling just as much as I am," he taunts, closing his eyes blissfully as he savors every moan and cry that escapes her sweet lips, all those beautiful sounds were for him and him alone. The fact he'd stolen them from Kaname made it even more satisfying for Rido and he lets out a victorious laugh.

Yuuki wants to argue, scream at him, anything to deny his words, but a new yearning fills her as the frictions between their bodies intensifies, whispering dark temptations in her mind. _Let him fill you with his seed, become one, let him make you whole again and again._

Her body shudders as the fire in her womanhood grows and rises up to her stomach threatening to consume her in an explosion of ecstasy. "Something's-s co-co-ming," she gasps at the feeling, her pussy dripping involuntarily now as Rido only quickens his pace.

He feels himself on the verge of climax, her womb calls to him, begging to be filled. It was a request he would take deep satisfaction in fulfilling. He slams into Yuuki with all his might, loving the sound of her screams and her body writhing beneath his. His chiseled abs glisten with sweat and he groans as his cock begins to throb, an overpowering orgasm tearing through him.

Yuuki feels Rido's manhood hum deep inside her, the vibrating makes her pussy clench around him in pleasure, beckoning his release. With a roar of pleasure Rido's cock erupts and his seed fills Yuuki's womanhood, spurting deep into her womb. The feeling of his warmth inside her makes Yuuki feel so alive, so complete that a blinding orgasm surges through her and with a strangled cry, Yuuki cums all over Rido's hard member. Her wetness shudders around him as delicious tingles electrify and spark through her body.

Rido grins down at his Yuuki, she truly was his now. Not only had he claimed her body in that moment, their essences had mingled and connected as well. They were mates now and she would belong to him for as long as he pleased. The elder vampire surveys her no longer innocent body with cruel pride and wished Kaname had been there to witness her every tear and scream.

Despite his selfish use of her body, he can smell satisfaction in Yuuki's arousal and a pleased growl escapes his throat as he pulls himself out of her.

A feeling of loss overcomes Yuuki as Rido's hard warmth slides out of her tightness. Then cold reality floods through her. She had just been raped by her uncle and she'd enjoyed it! Kaname would **never** forgive her. Tears of shame and anger roll down her cheeks as she screams at the vampire who'd violated her.

"How could you do this to me?! I hate you Rido, you bastard!" A sudden voice infiltrating her mind interrupts her furious cries. _Sleep_, it commands. Overcome with exhaustion from her ordeal and constantly crying, Yuuki succumbs to the voice and fades into unconsciousness.

Rido scoops Yuuki up in his arms, pressing her bare body against his chest. Her face is troubled even in sleep, but he finds her anguish so appealing. He looks down at the girl with a sadistic fondness.

"Soon you will come to appreciate me, my little princess," he whispers, dragging his tongue up her cheek, reveling in the taste of her tears. The vampire disappears into the night leaving only the echo of his cruel laughter in his wake.


End file.
